What Do I Have To Do?
by morbidparanoia
Summary: Mai loves Naru, and he loves her. But will their love be enough when an investigation goes wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi everyone. I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Stascia, and I'm quite an old hand at fanfics (i used to write on quizilla but that site is so useless now I don't even bother anymore), but this is my first time writing on , and also my first Ghost Hunt story. The title, if you're wondering, is from the song "What Do I Have To Do?" by Stabbing Westward (featured in the soundtrack of the excellent 90's movie Masterminds). This is the first chapter, and I hope there will be many more. Please review, good or bad, I welcome all comments. Also, this is set sometime AFTER Yasuhara-san is introduced, but before the Oliver Davis revelation (because I haven't gotten that far myself yet). Thank you for reading!

'My room smells like vanilla,' Mai thought. 'I don't even own anything that could smell like that and no one else has been here in weeks.'

She opened her eyes to see two blue eyes staring back at her.

"Naru!" she gasped.

"Mai, there is danger ahead. Don't follow the smell," he said.

"The smell?" she asked. "The vanilla smell?"

He nodded and smiled. Then he disappeared, just as Mai was about to ask what he meant. How could a smell be dangerous?

She woke up, dressed and went to work, still wondering about her dream. Should she tell Naru or Lin-san? No, it probably didn't mean anything. By the time she got to the office, she had decided firmly against bothering her superiors with such a stupid matter.

"Good morning, Naru-chan," she said as she brought him his tea.

"You're late," he said, not looking up from the file he was reviewing.

'Unbelievable! Arrogant, self-centred, narcissistic, know it all pig!' she thought.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at her.

She blushed and ran out of the room. Naru shook his head and went back to work, sipping the tea that Mai made so well.

Next door, Mai poked her head into Lin's office.

"Lin-san, would you like some tea?" she asked.

The Chinese man nodded, and Mai went to fetch a tray. A few minutes later she returned and set the tray down on his desk.

Without looking up or moving from his computer, he said "Thank you, Taniyama-san."

"Lin-san?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes? Is something bothering you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. It's Naru."

Lin turned to look at her. "What's he done to upset you this time?"

"Nothing. It's... I..." Mai stammered.

"Ah," he said as he saw what was going on. "You're falling in love with him, aren't you, Taniyama-san?"

The girl nodded, her cheeks flushing red. "I don't know why. He's so cold and arrogant, and he never misses an opportunity to insult me."

"But he is handsome, and smart. And as much as he insults you, he has saved you many times and you feel safe around him."

"Bou-san has saved me a lot too, and he's smart and good looking, and he's actually nice to me. John-san too. So why don't I feel this way about them?" she asked.

Lin smiled. "Because your subconscious knows that Takigawa-san is taken, at least in his heart. You've seen the way he looks at the miko. And Brown-san is a priest, so he's off-limits. Your heart won't let you love in futility."

"But by that logic, I shouldn't love Naru either. He only ever smiles at me in my dreams. And Masako is clearly after him!"

"Taniyama-san, do you remember when you fell down that man-hole and took Naru with you?"

Mai nodded, blushing to be reminded of such an embarrasing event.

"Do you remember how he cheered you up with the talking coin?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Even though he was badly hurt and taking strain?"

Mai's eyes started tearing up and she shook her head a little to stop herself crying. "Lin-san, what does this have to do with anything?"

"This. He could have yelled at you for stupidly trying to save a child that so obviously couldn't be real. He could have made you feel bad for pulling him in with you. He could have blamed you for his pain and his injuries. But he didn't. He did the only thing he could think of to cheer you up. He was worried more about you than about himself," Lin said calmly.

"Why?" she asked. "Why, when I deserved his anger?"

"Taniyama-san," Lin sighed, "you really need to learn to think more logically. The answer is simple. He-"

The tinkling of the bell above the office's front door cut him off, and Mai went out to see who was there.

"Bou-san!" the 16 year old shriekd, throwing her arms around the older man.

"Easy, Mai!" he chuckled, prying himself loose after a quick hug.

"Hehe, sorry, but you don't stop by often enough when there're no cases. I miss you," she smiled.

"Ahem!" came the sound of someone behind Takigawa clearing their throat sharply.

Mai peered around the monk and...

"Ayako!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, hi Mai. Glomp me and die, I just got this dress laundered," the miko said, faking an interest in her nails.

Mai tackled her anyway, and it was her turn to shriek. Naru burst out of his office looking even more angry than usual.

"Mai, how often do I have to remind you that this is an office, not a house party. Lin and I have serious work to do here. Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, I would expect you two to know better."

All three looked down sheepishly, the girls mumbling "Yes, sir," and the monk "Hai, Naru-bou."

"Mai?"

She looked up expectantly at Naru.

"More tea," he said. "In my office."

Mai nearly fainted as he turned and stalked away. Just once couldn't he say please? Or say something nicer than "more tea"?

"Jerk," Ayako muttered just loud enough for Mai and the monk to hear.

"Tell me about it," the girl sighed.

"Why do you even put up with him?" Takigawa asked.

She shrugged. "I have to."

"No, you don't," he replied. "The camera you broke was insured, it's all paid for. There's nothing keeping you here."

"Yes, there is," Ayako said.

They turned to look at her.

"She's in love with Shibuya-san. Isn't that right?"

Mai stared pointedly at the miko, struggling hard not to blush.

"Is this true, Mai?" The voice came from behind them.

The girl hung her head, not wanting to face its owner.

"Answer me, Mai," he demanded.

She sighed, answering with barely a whisper. "Yes, Naru-chan. It's true."

"I'll see you in my office. Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, you stay here and wait for Brown-san and Hara-san. I'll talk to you all when they get here."

Mai turned and followed her boss into his office. For the first time ever, he held the door open for her, closing it firmly behind her.

"I-" she started but she was cut off.

"Shut up," he growled.

Then he kissed her. Hard. Driving her back into the door.

"I wonder what's going on in there..." Bou-san said.

"I don't know, but it's awfully quiet. I expected more shouting," replied the miko.

"Maybe Naru's finally come to terms with his feelings for Mai and is kissing the hell out of her."

The monk and miko jumped at the voice, and turned to stare.

"What? I'm just saying..." Lin said, peeking out from behind his hair.

Bou-san burst out laughing. "Naru? In love? With MAI? That's not possible!"

"No, it's not. Because he's mine," Masako said.

No one had heard her come in, they had been too busy trying to figure out why there hadn't been any explosions from the office.

"Hara-san, I must respectfully contradict you," Lin said.

"What?!" the medium shrieked.

"Whatever your feelings towards him, they are not returned. Naru's heart belongs to another," he replied. "And that other is Taniyama-san."

Masako looked ready to burst into tears and fly into a rage all at the same time. "How could you know what is in his heart?"

"Yes," Ayako said. "How can you be sure of this?"

"I am not just Naru's assistant, but also his bestfriend. And although he rarely speaks his emotions, I can tell you with 100 percent certainty, that it is Taniyama-san, and not Hara-san, who is in his heart."

Naru finally pulled away, leaving his beautiful, young employee shocked and gasping for breath. This must be another dream, she told herself. She pinched herself, and her boss laughed. Another shock.

"This is not a dream, Mai. I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said quietly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"But you're... How is that... You've always..." she stammered.

"Full sentences please," Naru chuckled.

"You're always so cold!" she said, starting to fume as she considered his bad treatment of her over the last months. "You're rude, and pushy, and arrogant, and self-centered, and self-righteous, and condescending, and... and a jerk!"

"But you love me..."

She sighed. "Yes. God help me, I do."

"And I love you," he whispered. "You're so vibrant, vivacious. Lovable."

"I am?"

He nodded with a smile. "And I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you?"

"Yes, Naru-chan. I will," she beamed.

For the second time, he kissed her a breath-taking kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again everyone

**A/N: **Hi again everyone. I'm glad to have gotten such a positive response to the first chapter of this story. Thank you all for reading. This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers and/or fav-ers, Moons-Chan, flamegirl5500, crazymel2008, fallentenshi13 and -Skyz-Angels-. Happy reading! (and reviewing, I hope.)

"Naru?" Mai whispered as the kiss broke.

"Yes?"

"I think we should go out now. Into the waiting room, I mean. Everyone's probably wondering what's going on…" she said.

"Let them," Naru said, pulling her away from the door and kissing her again. "I don't care what anyone thinks so long as I have you."

Mai blushed.

"I want to take you on a proper date when this case is closed. Anywhere you like."

"Do you like ice-skating, Naru-chan?" Mai asked.

He smiled. "Not normally. But I know I'll love ice-skating with you."

She almost squealed with excitement. Instead she planted her lips on his. Just then, the door burst open.

"Naru, Brow-" Lin stopped himself at the sight in front of him. "Sorry."

"That's okay, Lin-san," Mai giggled. "I finally get what you were trying to tell me earlier."

"What was it you wanted?" Naru asked.

"Everyone's here. Brown-san has just arrived."

"Thanks Lin. We'll join you in a minute," Naru said

Lin left, closing the door behind him. Mai sighed and the dark-haired teen leaned down to kiss her again.

"We have plenty of time to be together, Mai. Right now we need to do some work," he whispered.

"So?!" Ayako whispered harshly. "What was going on in there?"

"I was right," Lin said casually.

"You mean…?" Bou-san asked.

The Chinese man nodded. "They were kissing."

"What?! I'll kill that stupid bitch!" the medium fumed.

"You will do nothing of the sort, Masako. If you cannot accept that I love Mai, then I must ask you to leave. Your services will no longer be required," Naru said firmly.

"Ha! You need me. None of you can sense spirits!" she said.

"There are other mediums out there. I will hire on of them," the boss replied. "You may go now."

"You will regret this, Kazuya," the doll-like girl replied, her face distorted by anger as she stormed out of the building.

They all looked around at each other, unsure of what to say or do. Naru solved that problem for them.

"Anyone else got a problem with the fact that Mai and I are a couple?" he asked. "No? Good. Maybe now we can actually get some work done."

Mai made tea for everyone, this time Naru actually said please, and they all gathered around the coffee table to hear the case. Even Mai was in the dark about it, as she'd only returned from a week's sick leave that morning. When everyone was settled and listening carefully, the president began.

"There's a town a couple of hours away," he said, "that used to be famous for its fantastic shopping center. In particular, there's a bakery that was highly regarded for a long time. Recently though, the bakery has fallen into disrepair, and the rest of the center has suffered. There's been a slew of accidents and incidents there."

"What kind of 'incidents', Naru-bou?" Takigawa asked for the rest of the team.

"People going missing. Mostly people under 21, and people over 60. 15 so far. All but the last 2 were found later, most in the bottom end of the center, where the bakery is. All very confused, some psychologically traumatised, and some with burns on their palms as if they had put both hands on hot metal bars. The last 2 victims have never been found, even though they disappeared weeks ago. The third last victim was the only on who could give any information, and it was only a very little. She said the burns on her hands were from an oven. She was trying to stop herself being pushed in by bracing herself against the walls."

"Do you believe her?" Ayako asked.

Naru shrugged. "I haven't interviewed her personally, so I have to reserve judgment. There's no reason not to believe her at this stage."

He looked up to see Mai's blanched face, and suffered a moment of panic.

"Mai, what is it? Are you alright?" he asked.

"It's too horrible to be real…" she whispered. "Like… Like the old European fairy-tales. Hansel and Gretel, but not the kid-friendly version of today."

Ayako chuckled wryly. "You have it wrong, Mai. In this world, in this time, it's too horrible to NOT be real."

Mai burst into tears at the though, and Naru immediately wrapped his arms around her, letting her bury her face in his chest while he stared death over at the tactless miko.

"See what you've done, Matsuzaki?" Bou-san asked, glaring at her.

"Ayako-san, that comment smells very much like cynicism and bitterness. Too much for someone your age," John said.

She blushed under all the admonitions, and sensibly hung her head, saying quietly "I'm sorry, Mai. I didn't really mean it."

"It's okay," Mai replied, still sniffling.

"Are you sure?" Naru asked. "'Cause you know I could fire her as well."

Ayako opened her mouth to protest, but Mai cut her off with a wet giggle.

"Even if I wasn't sure that he's joking, I wouldn't let him fire you."

The miko nodded but didn't say anything. The teen may have been sure that her boyfriend was joking, but SHE wasn't.

"Any more questions?" Shibuya asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright, let's get to work then. Brown-san, Takigawa-san, you two help Lin load up the van. Matsuzaki-san, take Mai home and help her pack, I forgot to phone her last night and tell her we'd be going away. I'll work out the best routes so long."

**A/N: **That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it's so very short, but I had a bit of a dramatic time between uploading the last chapter and uploading this one, which severely cut into my writing time. Seeing as you all like spooky stories, I'll tell you about it.

In the very early hours of this morning (read 3am), I woke up. Within 10 minutes, I was wide awake, as I usually am when my sleeping pattern is broken. 5 minutes after that, the neighbourhood cat-on-heat started yowling (which she does at least a minute a night EVERY night – at least within my hearing range). It's a pretty creepy sound at that time of the morning, but I thought nothing of it, and went on planning my day. But she didn't stop yowling after a minute like she usually does. She just kept going. After about 3-5 minutes of this, I hear this sinister voice, coming from outside but surrounding and pervading my whole house, saying "I'll kill you!". This was followed by an almighty thunder-clap, like when the storm is right over your house and the lightning and thunder come at the same time. Needless to say, I shut my eyes tight as I could and prayed for an hour and a half straight until I eventually passed out.

So this morning it was off to the psychiatrist to have my medication changed and then my mom had all sorts of errands to run up that side of town, so we didn't get home 'til about 3 hours ago. My apologies once more for the short, and hurried, chapter. I hope to make up for it with the next one.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Just a short chapter this time. I recently started a new job, and I haven't had much time to write. Also my almost step-sisters turn 5 on Saturday, so I'll be busy getting things ready for their party, and for my university application. My internet HASN'T been disconnected after all, but I'm going to have limited time for a while until I can afford to pay my mom for the gigs that I use. Anyway, happy reading and please review.

* * *

"Mai?" Naru whispered, gently shaking his girlfriend awake. "Mai, we're here."

The girl opened her eyes slowly. "You're still here..."

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?" he replied with a smirk.

She blushed. He kisser her. She blushed more.

"Come on, we need to find base and get this van unloaded before it gets too dark, and I don't think there's much more than an hour's daylight left."

"Hey! Naru-bou!" the monk called as Mai and her boyfriend got out of the van. "Was someone supposed to meet us?"

Shibuya smirked. "Of course. The chairman of the local store-owners' guild should be waiting for us."

"Well, he's not. Not unless he's hiding inside one of the shops. This place is deserted."

"That can't be right," the boss said.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Naru-chan," Mai said.

Naru nodded. He motioned for the rest of the team to join them.

"There's been a change of plan. Our client isn't here to meet us, and I don't want us hanging around for any other welcoming committees. There's a hotel back down the road a bit. We'll camp out there tonight and I'll call and find out what's going on. If I don't have an answer by 10 o'clock tomorrow, we're pulling out. Everybody ok with that?"

"You won't hear me complain," Ayako said.

"Oh good," Houshou replied. "That's a first."

"A very promising start to our endeavour," John said cheerily.

The miko looked ready to blow her top when Mai said "That's enough guys. Leave her some shred of dignity."

"I didn't need your help," the older woman said bristling.

But just before she stalked off to her car, Mai caught the tiniest glimmer of gratefulness in her eyes.

"Better go after her and apologize, Bou-san," the girl said. "She might leave without you."

* * *

The "hotel" looked even shabbier than the shopping center, impossible as that may have seemed. On closer inspection, it didn't improve much. There were only two rooms available, but it was the only hotel for miles around and they desperately needed to sleep. Ayako and Mai shared the double bed room, and the boys took the room with the two single beds. After drawing straws, Lin and John took the beds, and Naru and Bou-san slept on the floor.

In the early hours of the morning, Mai found herself unable to sleep. Quietly, she left the room and walked down the hall to the balcony. She looked out over the double row of cherry blossom trees that lined the driveway curving out behind the hotel.

"I see I wasn't the only one who had this idea," Naru said from behind her.

"Great minds think alike," she said.

She noticed with little surprise that even his pyjama were black. 'Doesn't he EVER wear colours?' she asked herself.

"Yes," he replied with a smirk. "And fools seldom differ."

Mai started to say that she wasn't a fool when he stopped her.

"It's only a saying, Mai. I know you're not a fool."

"No, I'm not," she said.

He smiled and pulled her to him. "Even if you were, you'd be MY fool. And that's all that matters to me."

She leaned up and kissed him.

"It's cold out here, you should go back inside. I wouldn't want my Lizzie Bennet getting sick," Naru said.

"Lizzie Bennet?" the girl asked, looking up at him.

"Don't you read?" he asked. "Lizzie Bennet is one of the most famous heroines in English literature. She's a spirited and beautiful young woman who falls in love with, and eventually marries, a proud, disagreeable man named Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"Oh. I see the similarity," she giggled.

"Good. Now go back to bed and I'll see you in the morning," he said, kissing her softly.

Mai walked into the hallway, then turned around. "Goodnight, Naru-chan. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Mai," he smiled back at her.

"Mai," he said.

She opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"A good place that could be very bad for someone close to you," Naru said.

"What? I don't understand."

"Don't follow the smell," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Another short one, I had a long shift this morning, and a lot to do when I got home. Also here's a little something for the Ayako/Bou-san fans. I know the story's moving slowly, but I promise it'll get to the good stuff soon. Also, please forgive me for the horrible choice of surname for the chairman - I promise I didn't pick it for the dude from Karate Kid. Happy reading!

* * *

"I'm so sorry about yesterday," the man said bowing deeply. "You took longer than I expected getting here and well.. I didn't feel safe waiting here alone."

"That's quite understanable in the circumstances," Naru said.

"That's a lot of expensive looking equipment you have there. Is that how psychics work nowadays?" the chairman asked, peering into the van.

"I am not a psychic, Mr Miyagi. I am a parapsychologist. My team and I need to set up a base somewhere in the center," he replied coldly.

"Absolutely. Of Course. There's a shop that went open about a week before these incidents started. After that, no one wanted to move in there. Please come this way."

* * *

Mai looked around the empty store with a shiver. It was so cold, not just in temperature, but in "personality".

"Yes, this will do. Thank you, Mr Miyagi, you may go. I'll be in touch if we need anything," Naru said sharply.

As soon as the chairman was gone, Mai put her hand on Naru's arm. "You shouldn't be so cold all the time. I know you can be warm, I've seen it. You scare people when you're so emotionless."

"It's better for them to be scared of me and stay away than to hang around and get hurt."

"The only way you hurt people is by being so gruff towards them," the girl chided.

"I didn't mean by me. This is a dangerous business we're in, Mai," Naru sighed. "Ayako, Bou-san, John, Lin and I, and even you, are experienced professionals. We can handle ourselves if trouble comes up. People like Miyagi... They just can't."

Mai nodded. "I'm sorry, you're right."

"I know."

She turned to help the others fetching equipment from the van.

"Mai?" Naru said without looking at her. "Remember, our job is not just to solve these mysteries, but also to protect people. Even people we don't know or like."

"Yes, Naru-chan," she replied, walking out.

* * *

"Bou-san, Ayako, you two set up the microphones in all the stores," Naru said. "John, Mai, I want you to record each store's temperature. Lin and I will be here interviewing some of the victims. Remember, until we know what's going on around here, no one goes anywhere alone."

* * *

"He's changed quite a bit, hasn't he?" John asked as they walked around the center.

Mai smiled. "My first reaction would be to say yes, but I think he hasn't changed, he's just showing us more of who he really is. He cares. Not just about me, but about all of us. I think really, he just doesn't want anyone to hurt anymore."

"I've always known Naru was a good man, and he's been very kind to me, hiring me and looking out for me," the priest mused. "But I would never have called him gentle until I saw the way he looked at you at breakfast this morning. It was like you were the only person he could see, and the only person he WANTED to see."

The girl blushed.

"I'm happy for you, Mai-chan. I've that same look in your eyes for a long time, every time you see him. Even when you're mad at him. I hope you will always make each other's eyes sparkle like that."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I hope so too."

* * *

"What did you find, Mai?" Lin asked when they got back to the base.

"The bakery is almost 5 degrees cooler than anywhere else in the building," she replied, looking around. "Where's Naru?"

"He's outside with the third last victim, Lalla Bellingan. She couldn't handle being in the center after what happened."

"Bellingan?" John asked. "She's not Japanese?"

"Half, according to her papers. She got so far as to tell us that she was here from South Africa, visiting her aunt and uncle, before she freaked out," the Chinese man replied.

"I should go talk to her. Maybe I can help. I mean, English IS my first language!"

"Naru can manage by himself," Lin said. "His English is just fine."

Mai nodded enthusiastically. "Just this morning he was telling me about Lizzie Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"Oh. If he can read Pride and Prejudice, his English is probably better than mine anyway," John sighed.

"It probably is," Naru said with a chuckled. "And just so you know, I preferred Sense and Sensibility."

"I didn't think you had time to read novels, Naru-bou," the monk said, looking up from the paper he'd been studying.

"I don't usually, but once in a while even I need a break from the supernatural. Of course, I think I have a better reason to take breaks now," he said as he kissed Mai, causing her to blush very deeply.

* * *

Ayako sat down next to Bou-san and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, careful not to talk too loud and wake the rest of the team who were sleeping throughout the room.

"Actually, there is," she replied.

"Anything I can do?" the monk asked again.

"Shut up and kiss me," the miko said.

"Wha- What?!"

"You heard me Takigawa," she whispered. "Stop playing games and just kiss me."

So he kissed her. And if the room hadn't been full of their friend, he'd have done a whole lot more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I am SO SO SO sorry that this chapter is not only many weeks late, but also incredibly short. I was sick for about 2 weeks, and then my internet was shut off, and then when it came back on I got some bad news about my university application, so I had to go running around trying to get stuff together so I can resubmit. So please accept my humblest apologies, my beloved readers. It shan't happen again... I hope :

* * *

It was just after 2AM when John realised that Mai had fallen asleep on watch. He was just about to wake her when his senses were delighted by the soft scent of vanilla. He stood to look around for the source.

* * *

Once again, Mai was staring into Naru's perfect blue eyes, and he was telling her not to follow the smell.

"I KNOW not to follow it. You've told me that so many times already," she said, highly frustrated. "But WHY is it dangerous? What does it lead to?"

He smiled, somewhat disconcertingly. "You already know."

* * *

The priest walked through the center, trying to find the origin of the smell. Fairly soon he closed his eyes, realising that even in the dark they would only distract his focus. For minutes he walked in darkness and silence, trusting the olfactory guide. He knew he was getting close. With every step he took, the smell got stronger and more appetising.

And slowly, step by step, he got warmer.

* * *

"I already know..." Mai murmered in her sleep. "I already know. I already know!"

"Mai, wake up," Naru whispered urgently, shaking her gently but firmly.

"What?" she fairly screamed, bolting upright.

The other team members were pulling on their coats and grabbing flashlights.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"John's missing," Lin replied.

"You were on watch with him, Mai," Ayako said. "Did you see where he went?"

Mai shook her head. "I must've fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

"That's ok," Naru said. "We'll find him. But I need to know, you were talking in your sleep. What is it that you already know?"

"I... I don't know," she sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry it's late again. Since I started working my life has just become a chaotic mess. The updates will be less frequent than when I started, but I promise they WILL happen. In the meantime here's a link to another story of mine if you'd care to read it and tell me whether I should carry on or not: /LadyLigeia/fiction/2345323.html Thanks for reading, please review!

* * *

"Mai, there's something you're not telling us," Bou-san said. "I can see it in your eyes. You've had another dream that you haven't shared."

"I-" the girl started.

"Is this true?" Naru demanded.

"I-" she tried again.

"Mai! You have to tell me. Right Now!"

She puffed up. "If you had given me half a chance instead of cutting me off every time I opened my mouth, I could have!"

"She's right you know," Lin smirked.

"Maybe so, but this is important," Naru said stiffly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Mai. Now tell us what you dreamt. Please."

"You said not to follow the vanilla smell," she replied, almost as stiffly.

Naru nodded, but still looked puzzled.

"Was that what you already knew?" he asked a minute later.

Mai shook her head. "I think what I already knew was that John would be the next victim of the spirit baker."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Naru exploded.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think-"

"It's clear enough that you didn't think," he huffed, storming out.

Ayako and Bou-san turned to look at Lin, expecting him to follow. They were astonished to see that he had pulled the girl, now sobbing, into a tight protective embrace.

"Go after him please, Takigawa-san. It isn't safe gor him to be looking for Brown-san alone," he said quietly. "Matsuzaki-san, please make Mai some tea."

The both nodded and did as they were told.

"I'm sorry, Lin-san," Mai wept into his shoulder. "I didn't think my dream was important. I didn't want to bother you or Naru with it. And now John's paying the price for my stupidity!"

Lin pulled her closer and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok, Mai, he whispered. "Naru'll find him. He'll be ok. But now you have to calm down so you can help us get rid of whatever it is, ok?"

She nodded, pulling away slightly, and pulling herself together as Ayako laid the tea tray down in front of them.

"Here, Mai," Ayako said as she passed the girl a cup of tea.

"Thanks, she said with a weak and watery smile.

"Drink up. Tea makes everything better," Lin said quietly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Naru looked really angry, didn't he? Just like the old Naru," Mai said quietly when she'd finished her tea.

"He sure di-" Ayako started to say.

Lin shot her a glance and shut her up. "I don't think he's angry, Mai. Just worried and scared. He wouldn't like to admit this but theis team is like family to him He doesn't want any of us to get hurt. This is a dangerous business to be in."

"I know. I'm sorry I let you all dow-"

The door swung open and Bou-san pulled the young priest into the room, heaving him onto the sofa.

Ayako, treat his wounds please, the monk said quietly, turning John's palms to face upward so the miko could see the burnt flesh there.

Mai winced and looked away, tears welling.

"Where's Naru?" Lin asked in a panicked whisper.

"He took off right after we pulled John out of the bakery. Said he had to see someone," the monk whispered back.

"Who?" the Chinese man enquired.

Bou-san just shook his head and pointed at Mai who stilled faced away from them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is a VERY short chapter. It was originally part of Chapter 6, but when I read through it again, I decided it deserved its own chapter. Thanks for reading, please review!

* * *

"Naru?" the young medium gasped as she opened the door. "This is a surprise. Come in."

"Oh, Masako... I've been such a fool," he whimpered as they sat in her living room.

"You've never been a fool in your life," she replied, meaning to flatter.

"I have. Masako, you don't know how much I have..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here comes the part you've all been dreading. Please don't hate me for it.

* * *

"I can't do anything more for him here," the miko said. "He'll have to be taken to hospital."

"I'll take him," Bou-san offered.

"We'll go together," she said.

"I want to go with you. It's my fault he's hurt. I should be there when he wakes up," Mai cried.

"Alr-"

"No!" Lin said, standing, his full height intimidating both teen and miko. "You will stay here. Naru will have more questions for you when he comes back."

"But Lin-san," the girl began.

"You will stay here, Taniyama-san. That is an order."

Mai sighed and turned to Ayako. "Call me with any news please."

"Of course," she replied.

The monk and miko carried John's unconscious form to her car. Silence reigned over the depleted base room.

"Lin-san?" Mai whispered tearily a moment later.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me too?"

He sighed. "No, Taniyama-san... Mai... I am disappointed."

"Disappointed?" the girl queried.

"Yes," Lin replied sadly. "Disappointed in your lack of trust in your own power, and in us, your colleagues. In this world - the world we protect people from - protection comes only from knowledge. If you don't tell us what we're fighting, how can we fight it?"

Mai nodded. "I see that now. I'm sorry, Lin-san."

"I know, Mai. And I'm sure Naru does too."

Again there was silence.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," the Chinese man replied. "Brown-san is strong. Stronger than we've given him credit for in the past. He'll fight."

"I can't imagine SPR without him..."

Lin hung his head and whispered almost inaudibly, "Neither can I."

It was at that moment, while the two unlikeliest of friends sat contemplating the fate of their colleague, that the door opened and Naru walked in with the doll-like medium on his arm.

"Taniyama," he said firmly. "Your services are no longer required. You will find a cheque for 3 months severance pay in your mail by the end of the week."

"But-" the girl protested.

"You are dismissed, Taniyama. Masako will be replacing you. In all aspects," he asserted.

As if to drive the point home, he kissed the medium passionately. Mai, already distraught at John's condition, choked back a sob and ran into the night.

"You callous fool!" Lin boomed as he shouldered past his young boss in search of the girl he now viewed as a sister.

"She's the fool here," Naru called after his retreating associate.

"I've said that all along," cooed Masako in honeyed tones.

"And how right you were..."

Mai was already a fair way down the road back to the hotel when Lin caught up to her.

"Mai," he said reassuringly. "Don't listen to Naru. He's just angry and being an idiot. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said about firing you."

"I couldn't care less about the stupid job," she fumed.

"Ah. This is about him kissing Masako..."

Mai sobbed. "Of course it is! How could he? He said he loved me! Is his love so easily lost? His faith so easily broken? Then neither was real to begin with. They're right, I am a fool."

"Mai, he didn't mean that either. This may have escaped your notice, but..." he hesitated.

"But what?"

Lin sighed. "Our dear Naru was drunk as a lord."

"Impossible!" the girl replied. "He only ever drinks tea."

"Well then he's been flavouring his tea with sake. He was oozing it."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Lin countered.

"No," she replied vaguely. "No, you wouldn't."

He waited a few moments as the girl collected herself before offering to take her home.

"Thank you, Lin-san, but I would rather be at the hospital with John," Mai replied.

He nodded. "Truth be told, so would I."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mai! Lin!" Bou-san exclaimed as they made their way into ICU.

"How is he?" the girl asked.

The monk shook his head. "Not good. The burns were severe. They will take several months to heal, if they heal at all."

"Skin grafts?" Lin enquired.

"He's in surgery right now," he replied. "Ayako's with him."

Mai slumped to the floor. "This is all my fault... Why didn't I tell anyone? Why couldn't I stay awake?"

Bou-san sank next to her, putting his arm around her. "Hey. It's not your fault Mai. Nobody blames you."

"Naru does," she muttered.

"Bah! Naru!" the monked laughed wryly. "That boy is so far up his own ass he can see his own tonsils."

Lin snorted, and Mai smiled weakly.

"Seriously though. I don't blame you. Ayako doesn't blame you..." Bou-san said.

"I don't blame you either," Lin said. "And I know John wouldn't."

"Exactly," Bou-san finished.

"Thanks guys," Mai said. "But I know if I had just spoken up..."

Neither man could think of anything further to say, until a nurse passed by. Lin stopped her and asked if there was anywhere to rest. She pointed them in the direction of the 'family and friends' room.

The Chinese man scooped Mai, exhausted, into his arms and carried her to a sofa.

"Get some rest, Mai," he said softly.

The girl nodded vaguely, yawned, and closed her eyes. Within a minute, she was out.

"Takigawa-san, could we speak outside for a moment?" Lin asked.

The monk nodded and they stepped into the hall, where Lin regaled him with the events which had occurred at the base.

"That slimy bastard!" Bou-san exclaimed.

"I'm almost certain he didn't mean it..." the Chinese man said in Naru's defense.

"Have you ever known him to say anything he didn't mean?"

"Well, no-" he started.

"I didn't think so," the monk said.

Ayako came out of the OR and shook her head, mumbling to herself.

"What's up doc?" Bou-san asked in an effort to lighten the mood.

"That was almost funny Houshou," she replied mutedly.

"What's the prognosis then?" Lin asked solemnly.

She sighed. "His hands will heal, given enough time, but the trauma sent his body into shock. He's in a coma."

"May I see him?" the Chinese man asked, suddenly in a panic.

Ayako nodded, bewildered by the unprecedented disturbance in his calm. As he rushed past her, she turned to her lover, her question written clearly on her face.

"Search me," the monk replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This is a very short chapter. You probably all guessed it was coming up. I know some of you will be unhappy about this, but it's called artistic licence.

* * *

"John," Lin whispered. "I know you can hear me. I know you may never wake up, and I know if I don't say this now, I may never have the chance again..."

He steeled himself, moving closer to the patient and placing his hand gently on the young priest's upper arm.

"I... I don't know where it came from, or how long it's been building, and I'm sorry that it took this tragedy for me to come to terms with it..."

John's arm twitched slightly and Lin's heart stopped for a second. It was, without a doubt, truly now or never.

"I love you, John. I know your vows forbid it, your religion condemns it, and I don't dare hope that you feel the same for me. But I had to tel you that even if I can never have you, you will always, always have all of me..."

"I had no idea you felt that way, Lin-san," came a voice from behind him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were busy with confession."

"That's ok, Mai. I didn't know I felt this way until about an hour ago."

The girl nodded. "I understand. I just came to find out if you would stay with John. Ayako wants me to go home and rest, and then she and Bou-san are headed back to the base."

"I'll stay," he whispered. "Forever, if that's what he needs."

* * *

**A/N (again): **If this really bugs you, just pretend Lin's a girl or something. Seriously. Don't write me hate-mail about it, I get enough already.


	11. Chapter 11

Bou-san stormed into the base room, sending quite a number of documents flying. Ayako walked in after him, scowling in a manner that made Naru look like an amateur.

"Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, what's gotten into the two of you?" he asked with a pronounced slur.

"Is it true that you fired Mai?" the monk demanded.

"And that you've taken up with that... that harlot?" the miko boomed.

"I object strongly to that, incompetent shrine maiden," seethed the medium.

"Well, Shibuya?" Bou-san said. "Answer us."

"Yes," he slurred. "I fired that useless girl. She was little more than a pretty face. And yes, I'm with Masako now."

"Did you even love Mai to begin with?" Ayako questioned. "No, I bet you didn't. You've only ever loved yourself."

"We're done here. If you're as fickle as that, we want nothing more to do with you. You endanger us all with behaviour like that," the monk said, picking up his stuff and Mai's.

Ayako picked up her things as well. "I always knew you were a jerk. Good luck finishing the case with just that cracked up medium by your side."

"I still have Lin," he replied, cocky as ever. "The three of us will manage."

"Don't count your chickens..." the miko murmured.

"What was that?" Masako asked.

"I believe," Bou-san said, "that she meant you shouldn't bank on Lin's assistance."

Naru scoffed. "Fine, then we'll do without him too. You pathetic misfits aren't the only people in the world who can perform exorcisms, you know."

"Careful Naru. You might say something you'll really regret," the miko said.

"He already has," replied the monk.

"You're right. Let's go Houshou," Ayako said, leaving swiftly.

Bou-san glared at Naru once more before following her.

"They had a point," Masako said softly. "How will we solve this now?"

Naru already had his phone to his ear. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Yasuhara Osamu," the young man said into the handset.

"Yashuara-san?" came the watery reply.

"Taniyama-san? What's wrong?"

She sobbed. "What ISN'T wrong? Can you come over?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be right over," he said, wondering what could have upset the vibrant teen so much.

He left for her apartment immediately.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Ayako asked Mai.

She nodded tearily. "Yasuhara-san will be here soon. You two should go take some time to yourselves. It really is about time you guys got together."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bou-san enquired.

"A blind babboon could have seen how nuts you are about each other," she replied. "I've known since our first case."

"That's impossible! We hated each other then..." they said together and then laughed.

Yasuhara appeared at the door. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

Mai leapt to her feet and clung to him.

"Guess we'll be leaving no," said Ayako.

She and Bou-san left quietly.

"Yasuhara-san..." Mai sobbed into his side. "It's all so awful."

"What is, Taniyama-san?" he asked, easing onto the sofa.

"John-san is in a coma, Naru fired me, and he dumped me for Hara-san!"

"He did what?!" the young man exclaimed.

"Fired me, and dumped me, and now he's with her. Bou-san and Ayako quit after that," she sniffed, still clinging tightly to him.

"Shh, it's ok. It'll all work out in the end," he said quietly, rubbing her back. "If it hasn't worked out, it's not the end. Now why don't you try to get some sleep, ok?"

She nodded. Again she slept within minutes. Yasuhara's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yasuhara Osamu," he whispered.

"Yasuhara-san, I need your help on a case," said Naru.

"Ah, Shibuya-san, I was wondering how long it would take you to call," he smirked. "I'm afraid you've put all your eggs in one basket, so to speak."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have destroyed the basket of trust that held the eggs of your team. I will not be one of the king's horses. You'll have to put Humpty Dumpty back together without me. I stand by Mai."

"Yasuhara-san?" Mai yawned as the young man pocketed his phone.

"Taniyama-san! I didn't mean to wake you."

"Was that Naru on the phone?" she asked.

He nodded. "He wanted my help on the case. I turned him down."

"Di-" the girl hesitated, not sure if she wanted to know. "Did he say anything about me?"

"No, I'm sorry but he didn't," Yasuhara replied.

"I see..."

She hung her head, stifling the urge to cry. He sat down next to her and tok her hand in his.

"Taniya-... Mai-chan," Yasuhara said. "I know you loved him. Still love him. But he has so little respect for you. Shouldn't you find someone who has more? You deserve unconditional, unquestioning, unending, all out love."

"I know. I..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I- It's not important," Mai answered dismissively. "Yasuhara-san?"

"Yes?"

"Help me forget him. Love me and help me erase him from my heart. Please..." She whispered. 


	13. Chapter 13

In an uncomfortable chair next to a bed in the ICU ward of Sacred Willows Hospital, a young Chinese man slept uneasily. In the bed lay an exorcist from Australia. Both suffered greatly.

"Lin-san," the nurse said, rousing him. "There is a phone call for you at the nurses' station. I believe it's urgent."

Groggily, he rose to his feet and walked stiffly to take the call.

"Lin?" Naru's voice came through the phone.

"Yes, Naru?" he replied coldly.

"How long until you can get back here? Half the team has quit, and I need you," his boss urged.

"That depends on when John wakes from his coma. IF he wakes."

"What do you mean by that?" Naru snapped. "You may be my friend, Lin, but you are also my employee."

"Not anymore I'm not. Consider this my resignation. I will not leave John's side," the Chinese man asserted.

"What is your sudden fascination with the priest?"

Lin bristled. "It is not a 'sudden fascination', Naru. It is love. I am deeply in love with John."

"What?!" he shrieked.

"You heard right," Lin replied. "I'm gay. Queer. Homosexual. A faggot. I have been all along. But don't worry. I haven't been forming any homoeroctic designs on you. Petulant children aren't my taste."

Lin replaced the telephone and returned to keep vigil over the man whose tragedy had been the means of his emancipation.

"John," he whispered, "please wake up. I need to see your smile, and the laughter in your eyes. I'm lost without them. Lost without you. Please, even if it has to be at a distance, I need you in my life."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think, beloved readers? Should Lin-san get his happy ending? Should John wake? Should the priest leave his religion for Lin-san? Or should it end with moral dilemma? Let me know what you think, I want to keep my readers happy. At least partially.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mai-chan, I DO love you. But not in the way you think or want," the young man said.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked. "Bou-san said you were mad about me."

"Yes. As a friend," he replied.

"I don't understand..."

Yasuhara sighed. "You know how I'm always teasing Takigawa-san?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, I wasn't really teasing. More... telling the truth in a teasing way," he said.

"You're gay?"

"No," Yasuhara said. "But I have feelings - strong feelings - for him."

"But..." Mai protested.

"I know. He's in love with Matsuzaki-san. And I wish them well. I only want to see him happy."

"Why can't I feel like that about Naru?" she asked.

He smiled gently. "Because you had him and lost him. I never had a chance with Houshou..." 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I know this chapter is horribly short, but I seem to have come to a dead end in writing this story. But while I was trying to work through my writer's block, something else popped out. If you'd like to check it out, it's called Cookies'n'Cream and features Lin and Mai.

* * *

Naru stared restlestly into his own eyes, realisation dawning on him.

"Ah," he said. "Now I'm having them too."

"Yes, you are," came the reply.

"Right. So what's the message?"

"Simple, you pompous twit," he said.

"Don't call me that. Just say what you have to say and get on with it," Naru said coldly.

His counterpart sighed. "You know, Lin was right. You really ARE a petulant child."

Naru scowled. "Get on with it!"

"Sober up. Apologise to Mai. And to the others."

"Why?" he asked. "They're the ones who screwed up."

"Does it matter? Swallow your pride. You can't do this alone!" the dream insisted.

"Solve the case? I'll manage, thank you."

"No, damn you!" he shouted. "Not the bloody case. You can't live life pushing people away just because they don't live up to the unfair expectations you impose on them. Not everyone is perfect like you..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Come back, Mai," Naru said. "The team needs you."

She woke up with the message echoing in her head. Yasuhara was long gone and she was alone.

"I can't," she said to her empty apartment.

Her mind filled with thoughts of John, bandaged and comatose; Lin, unable to leave the young priest's bedside; Bou-san and Ayako who'd quit in solidarity with her.

"I can't!" she screamed.

Then she though of Naru and Masako. She tried to hate them, to wish them ill, but the thought of either of them getting hurt turned her stomach. It just wasn't in her nature. Masako could sense the spirit but couldn't exorcise it. Naru had very little power to get rid of it either.

She sighed. "I can't exorcise either. I'm nowhere near powerful enough."

"You have friends," said a voice. "They'll help you. Just ask."

"Mom?!"

Mai looked frantically for the source of the voice, but it was nowhere to be found. Again she sighed, falling back on the couch. Suddenly her mother's words hit her and she reached for the phone.

"Takigawa," the monk yawned into his phone.

"Bou-san, is Ayako with you?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, but she's sleeping," he replied.

"Well wake her up," the girl said. "And then put me on speakerphone, I need to talk to both of you."

"She's not gonna like it, but ok..."

Mai heard the monk put his phone down on the table, and a few moments later the switch to speakerphone.

"Mai? What's going on?" Ayako said groggily.

"I'm going back to SPR," the girl said.

"You're what?!" the couple shrieked together.

"I'm going back to SPR. Naru may be too stubborn to admit it, but he needs me. He needs all of us."

There was an awkward silende.

"Are you asking us to go back with you?" Bou-san asked.

"I am," she replied. "If you don't want to do it for Naru, do it for me. Do it for John. He deserves to have the spirit that hurt him taken care of once and for all."

Another silence as the couple thought it over.

"For John," Ayako said.

"Alright. We'll do it for John," the monk said.

"Thank you both. Meet me at the office in an hour," said Mai, clicking off.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," the miko mumbled.

"I know it's not," said her lover, "but Mai's right. That arrogant prick needs our help. Like it or not."

In the hospital, Lin dozed lightly in the chair next to John's bed. He didn't notice the twitch in the priest's arm. He missed the tic of his eyelids. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you want to do this Mai?" Bou-san asked.

The girl nodded. "If he still wants to be rid of me when this is over, I'll go willingly, but I'm not putting any more lives at risk for this case."

"Alright," said Ayako. "Load up and let's get out of here. I'm driving."

Takigawa rolled his eyes. "You ALWAYS drive, princess."

The miko smacked him swiftly before getting into the car. He looked back at Mai and winked. She in turn giggled. If they stayed on at SPR, things sure were going to get interesting.

In the empty apartment, Mai's phone rang unheard.

"Dammit, Mai!" Naru cursed. "Where are you?" 


	18. Chapter 18

"M-Mai..." John whimpered.

Lin snapped awake immediately, reaching for the priest.

"It's ok, John," he said. "I'm here. You're ok."

"L-Lin-san. Where's Mai?" the young man asked quietly.

"I'll call her for you,"said Lin, swallowing the disappointment in his voice.

So the man he loved had feelings for the young girl. He knew he'd never stood a chance. He left to call the nurse and phone Mai.

"When I've spoken to her, Lin," John whispered to the empty room. "When I've spoken to her, I'll deal with you."

"Mai," Lin said when the answering machine picked up. "John's awake and asking for you. Come as soon as you can." 


	19. Chapter 19

Naru sat in the base room with his head in his hands. "What have I done? What was I thinking? I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone," Masako said. "I'm here."

"You're not enough," he said without thinking.

The medium pulled away from him, bristling. "Well, if that's how you feel."

"Masako... You know that's not what I meant," Naru began.

"Whatever. You're on your own," she said, storming out.

He sighed. "Great. Now I'm really screwed."

He reached for the bottle on the table in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the monk said, standing in the doorway.

"Takigawa-san?" the teen asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told us you could use some help," Bou-san replied.

"Us?"

"The girls are outside trying to calm Masako down," he said.

"Girls?" Naru gasped. "Mai's with you?"

The monk nodded.

"I... I have to get cleaned up!"

"At this point, I don't think Mai cares about how you look. I certainly don't," Takigawa said. "We're here for John's sake, not yours. But I would suggest brushing your teeth... Gross, dude. Just gross."

"Right," Naru said, "I'll be back in a sec."

He rushed past the monk and into the bathroom. Moments later, all three girls came back in.

"Bou-san?" Mai asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Could I borrow your phone?"

"Of course," the monk said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

She moved to a quiet spot and dialled.

"Sacred Willows Hospital ICU, Nurse Yamada speaking," the voice came over the phone.

"Hi, this is Mai Taniyama, my friend is visiting a friend of ours there. His name is Koujo Lin-san."

"Yes, he's here, I'll call him for you. One moment please," the nurse said.

A moment later Lin picked up. "Mai?"

"It's me. Is there any news on John?" she asked.

"Where are you? Didn't you get my message?"

"I'm back at the center, I figured Naru couldn't do this alone. What message?" she enquired.

"John's awake," Lin said. "He's asking for you."

"I'll be right there," Mai said quickly.

"Thanks Mai."

"Lin?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"How are you?" the girl questioned.

"I'm alright," he replied dismissively.

"Ok," Mai said. "I'll be there soon."

She hung up and handed the phone back to Bou-san.

"Ayako, could you take me to the hospital?" she asked. "John's awake and he wants to see me."

"Sure, Mai," said the miko.

"We'll be back soon. Bou-san, take care of things ok?" Mai said. 


	20. Chapter 20

"John?" the girl whispered, seating herself next to his bed.

"Mai," he smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm find. A couple of weeks and I'll be right as rain. I... I need to talk to you about something else," the priest said.

"I know," Mai replied. "I'm sorry. I should have told Naru about my dream. I should have warned you. I should've stayed awake during our shift. It's all my fault that you're hurt."

"It's ok. I understand that you didn't trust your intuition, and really I'm fine, so no harm done," John said calmingly.

"Oh. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Mai, you're like a sister to me. I know I can trust you with anything," he began.

"Is there something you want to confess?" she asked, confused.

He smiled again. "That's exactly it. I need to confess, and I need some advice."

"I'll do my best, John," Mai replied.

"That's all I need," the priest said. "I know that you already know some of what I'm about to tell you. It's the rest I need advice on. When I was in the coma, Lin confessed his feelings for me. I think he thought it was safe because I wouldn't remember. The problem is I do. I do, and... God help me, I feel the same about him."

"You do?" the girl asked.

John nodded. "I've never loved anyone or anything so... completely. I know it's a sin, but I can't help it. He's all I think about, morning, noon, and night. I want to be with him always. But..."

"But it's a sin, and you're a priest. Is that the problem?" Mai enquired.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm not Catholic. I'm not even Christian. But from what you taught me, your God is a god of love, right?" she asked.

"That's right," he replied.

"I would say God is an artist. No artist creates an artwork for the express purpose of hating it."

"Meaning?" John asked.

"Meaning he doesn't hate gays, and it's not a sin," Mai replied. "Now you just have to decide if Lin's worth leaving the priesthood for."

"I think so..."

"It's a big decision John. You need to be one hundred percent sure before you do something you may regret," she said.

"What do you think? What would you do?"

"I don't have to think. I KNOW that if the man I loved loved me the way Lin loves you, I'd give up anything and everything to be with him," she said firmly. "Gay or not."

John nodded, frowning in concentration. He and Mai sat in silence for almost half an hour. The girl was already nodding off when he finally made his decision.

"Mai," he said just loud enough to wake her.

She panicked. "Wha-?"

"Could you call Lin for me please?" he asked. "It's time I spoken to him."

"Of course," she nodded, leaving the room.

The priest stared at the ceiling, waiting for his secret love to join him. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Mai?" Naru called as he rushed back into the base room only to find Masak and Bou-san having a mild debate about the reason for the spirit baker's existence.

They looked up at him vaguely.

"Where's Mai?" he asked.

"She and Ayako are on their way to the hospital," Bou-san replied. "John woke up a little while ago, and he wanted to see Mai."

"Oh," said Naru dejectedly.

Masako huffed and sulked, realising that whatever chance she had had with the teen was long over.

"Look, just because we're the only ones here, doesn't mean we can't do any work," said the monk.

Naru looked confused.

Takigawa sighed. "I assume you've been taking readings through all this drama, so what's the science say?"

That was just the kick in the pants that SPR's young president needed to bring him back to himself.

"Nothing much different from when we started," he said. "The bakery is permanently colder than anywhere else in the center, but other than the incident with John, nothing new."

"And we hadn't set up any cameras at that stage, so there aren't any videos to review..." said the monk. "We had the mics up though."

The teen shook his head. "The tape's all just static."

"Interference?"

"Possibly," Naru replied.

"You have another theory?" Bou-san asked.

"As far as the audio goes, yes. I'm not sure the mic was set up properly."

"I can put your mind at ease over that," said Takigawa. "I set that mic up personally. It was expertly done."

"Then it must be interference," the teen sighed.

"Well, I would say so. But what's Hara-san's verdict?"

"I don't know," Naru replied. "I haven't given her the tour yet."

"I'd say that's priority. I'll take her, you stay here and wait for the girls," Bou-san said, calling the medium and escorting her to the bakery.

Naru stared at the floor, wondering how he'd let things get so out of hand. 


End file.
